Strawgoh
by Sapphire Oynx
Summary: Three girls from our world find out that their dream are coming to life as they enter the world of harry potter. M for later chapters and audience will get to help decided some outcomes. Hope you enjoy.


**Strawgoh**

**Author's Note:** This is something that I came up with my cousin and our friend. We were joking around and I started imagining how funny the piece of fiction would be if it was created. So here I am, go ahead tell me I'm insane I have to be. This is a comedy I hope yall end up laughing so hard that you question your own sanity. Also, I'm going to need each of you to vote. Yes vote throughout the story I'm going to make decisions by fan votes but I will never know if I'm choosing most or least votes. So go ahead read on and leave me a nice review. It's nothing like knowing what people think of my stories that keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but don't worry we have a plan that will end up with me holding ownership cross your fingers and hope it works (evil laughs) Sorry I'm hyper tonight.

**Chapter One: **The Letters

It was a normal day for the psychosis girls, meaning something bizarre happened and they handled it with ease while people around them grew more scared everyday. Alex, Kiara, and Daniella, each girl had their own style and own thoughts but when they were together things happened. Bad things, almost anyone could claim that there was something peculiar about the three children. Mischief is an understatement of what they caused when together. It was one day the trouble they were causing would soon end that the neighborhood breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daniella, do you want the lime green hair dye of the super glue?" Kiara's innocent voice asked from beneath her twin sized bed, clutter surrounding her small feet while covering the girls' tiny legs.

"How about lime green? I just super glued Mikes butt to the chair. You know I don't like to repeat myself over and over again." Daniella's musical voice crossed the air from across the room where she sat on Kiara's desk chair. "What do you think, Alex?"

"I agree, besides when was the last time we pranked you big brother?" Alex laughed as her friend crawled out from under the bed with the bright dye in hand a sock clinging to her black top and hair scattered around. "Did you get hit by electricity while under the mess you call your bed?"

A book flew past Alex's ear making the eleven year old whistle. "Not Funny, Lex." Kiara glared at Daniella as peels of laughter surrounded the room.

Daniella took the dye mixing it within the said brothers shampoo bottle. Her eyes transfixed on the job at hand. She sighed when finished and pushed the bottle aside. "I'm bored and we have almost used up all of our pranks for the day. I hate summer. Do any of you have any ideas?"

"Let's go swimming it's really hot and we all need to cool off." Kiara suggested pulling out her green swim suit.

"I agree, Kiara" Alex gasped her hand waving in front of her face dramatically as she hung he tongue out like a dog panting for water.

A pillow hit her in the face as all three girls laughed. "You're so weird Alex, but swimming sounds like a great idea lets bring the radio and play our Harry Potter soundtracks at the same time." Daniella left the room her red suit in hand while Alex rummaged for her blue one.

Few minutes passed when all three girls were in the pool quoting lines from the most recent Harry Potter movie each one in dream land not realizing that someone was watching them.

"Wouldn't it be great if Hogwarts was real?" Kiara sighed dramatically seeing her in her favorite house, Slytherin."It'd be amazing staring off at Harry flirting with Draco. Endless possibilities would be thrust upon us."

Alex dazed off thinking of her favorite werewolf and scruffy godfather, her eyes dazing off into space. "That'd be wonderful I could be in with the Ravenclaws."

"And I with the Gryffindors," Daniela chimed in. "It's too bad that it could never happen." She climbed out of the cool water and sat on a chair covered with a towel. She was about to ask if Alex or Kiara were hungry when an envelope hit her in the face and two others landed on the other girl's chairs. She turned over the letter and gasped the sealed envelope dropping down to the concrete. "ALEX, KIARA!!!! Come here quickly!" she shrieked.

Both girls rushed up and seeing the envelopes screamed out in shock. "They're addressed to us." Kiara snatched hers off the beach chair before collapsing onto it in a heap. She looked down at the creamy packet her hands shaking. "Is this some kind of sick joke? I know I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but who would be so mean as to pull this on us?" Tears developed in the young girl's eyes anger swirling in the midst of her fiery orbs.

Alex tried to calm her friend but knew it was useless. Whenever Kiara had a thought in her mind it stuck until proven wrong. She ripped open hr letter hoping some answer would be held within the walls of the offending envelope. Her eyes scanned the contents of the letter the furiosity in her eyes dulling with shock and disbelief.

Daniella looked over Alex's shoulder and gasped, "Could it be? Is it really the real deal in our hands? Is Hogwarts really real?"

Kiara looked up fustrated swiping away the pitiful tears streaking her face. She snatched at her own letter ripping it open and reading the letter. She felt shocked knowing each letter was informing them that they were accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Telling them that upon arrival they should be in uniform and will need supplies with a choice to have a pet or none. She wanted to believe it with all her being each dream would let her go but she knew better dreams were for the weak, to think that life will be simple if you have dreams. Life taught her that wasn't true. "How can we know that what we read here is truly the real thing? What if it's a joke to repay us for everything we have done to this person?"

"Cause believe et or not. Those there lettas are the real 'ing." A gruff voice came from bushes behind the three girls. Each turned looking up at a giant of a man with long black hair and a matching beard that look liked it hadn't seen a comb or a brush in years.

"Hagrid?!" they asked in shock.

"That's meh. I suppose you know a lot 'bout Hogwarts don't you? Good 'ing, I won't have to explain eve'ing. We leave in the morning so pack your bags we 'ave a long trip 'head of us." He walked forward to shake their hands smiling a glint in his coal black eyes.

The girl's squealed together jumping around in delight realizing every fantasy they shared would come to life this year. Hagrid stared at the girls as they ran off to the dirction of their houses squeals and chatter accompaning them.

**Author's Note:** Alright give me some reviews and tell me what you like so far I can't promise I'll post anytime soon but definatley before the week is out. I hope you enjoyed please please please review.


End file.
